Chapter 12: Out of Bullets, long kiss goodbye
Prologue thumb|300px|right The smoke of the gun powder is released as someone gets shot.....Gaara (CastleFalcon)... The bullet had backfired. With a fatal wound to the head, Gaara would slowly begin dying as his body sucumbs to his wounds. The sirens of ambulances and police cars would slowly get louder as they enter the beach. With Gaara's men injured aswell, though not as bad, they would individually and yet carefully be placed on a stretcher, and sent to the hospital, along with Kiba Inuzuka (CastleFalcon), who had been shot on the leg. With Gaara on the verge of death, he would be rushed over to the hospital, ahead of everyone else. Chapter 12 After about three months since the incident occoured, the school has gotten a notification about Gaara's recouperation, and incarceration. Kakashi Hatake (CastleFalcon) would dully read the letter to the class, dictating the following words; "Students and Staff of Konoha Highschool, we just wanted to notify you about Gaara. He is up and running. Luckily, we saved him before the bullet eventally killed him; should we have waited another eight seconds, he would've been a gonnar. We also wanted to let you know that he has been imprissoned for his actions, and that his "henchmen" are placed on probation for the time being. Hopefully, you will get see him by the end of the school year, possibly before the new college year starts. Yes, this means one year of sentencing." Prom Even more months later, Naruto Uzumaki (CastleFalcon) and Hinata Hyuga (CastleFalcon) walk down a sidewalk on a stary night, mestiryously thinking about Gaara. Holding hands, the two would look at eachother as if their thoughts were combined. Naruto would meloncholically look at Hinata, trying to confort her as he whispers, "You thought about it too, huh?" Hinata would nod her head. Looking down at her beautiful gown, Naruto would comment on its outstanding appearance, in further attempt of cheering her up, "It's a nice dress you got there, you know.." Arriving at school, the two would enter the basketball court, where the prom is being held. Shikamaru Nara (CastleFalcon) and Ino Yamanaka (CastleFalcon) would be sitting at a table, conversing over candlelight and cider. Sasuke Uchiha (CastleFalcon) and Sakura Haruno (CastleFalcon) would be slow dancing to the song, Neji Hyuga (CastleFalcon) and Tenten (CastleFalcon), the former henchmen of Gaara who are currently in probation, make-out as Rock Lee (CastleFalcon) jealously watches. Choji Akimichi (CastleFalcon) would simply be eating a bag of chips while he listens to the music. Naruto and Hinata would walk over to the center of the basketball court, holding hands. (Note, I recomend you turn on the music) The two would closen up on eachother as the new song starts. While dancing, the song gets faster. They bring their heads closer to eachother, until they're finally kissing. Suprisingly, a burst of laser lights would burst out, radiating an iridescent beauty. Graduation With diplomas in hand, the Konoha Highschool class of 2011 would take pictures with their friends and family. With speeches due, Naruto walks up to the podium, and bravely exclaims: "Class of 2011, This year has been hectic, especially in the begining...there were soo many misunderstandings. Friendships broken, fighting, suspensions. Though in a way, I loved it. But now, I'm proud to say that it has finally payed off.. Gaara, wherever you are, we miss you even if we hate you.." Naruto walks off the stage crying, as the students loudly cheer. Hinata walks over to Naruto, in tears aswell. Conforting him, Hinata warmly whispers in his ear, "It's allright.....I'll see you in college...and before that, summer will be great. She gives him a pop kiss on the lips, and rushes off to her family. Epilogue Naruto walks over to college in an orange shirt, and baggy pants. Not paying attention, he bumps into someone....who happens to be quite pale and expressionless. To be continued